Main Story/Doubts and Suspicions
Description With tracks leading so deep into the forest, what could be possibly be hidden that deep? 4th Day of Clear Skies Characters Stranger, Boston Lobster, Ichi, Master Attendant, Rice Story Within the forest, the thick canopy blocks the sun, creating a deep shadow even in broad daylight. Under a nearby tree, a Food Soul has fallen to the ground. His lifeless eyes stared skyward as his spiritual essence leaks from his wounds. A figure stands next to the dying spirit, uttering a low disapproving hum. His giant claw burns brightly. Behind him, the mysterious stranger in black silently watches the goings-on. Stranger - Is he dead? Boston Lobster - Not dead yet, but do you want to use this body? Stranger - If time allows...well. Stranger - I underestimated them. I didn't expect to be caught. I guess we had to kill them. Boston Lobster - It WAS an easy job, even if we got caught. Stranger - But we did it for freedom. Boston Lobster - With this act, you've reached the point of no return; your hands are stained with the blood of the pure. There is no turning back now. You must complete this journey to gain your freedom. Stranger - I'm tired of constantly bickering with you. It's past time for us to part ways! Boston Lobster - Ha! That's MY decision to make, not yours. Ichi - Hey! he's here! Stranger - You! Boston Lobster - ...and it seems he brought friends. Master Attendant - Ichi, the Food Soul over there looks like the one that went missing earlier... Boston Lobster - What a coincidence. He was your companion? Rice! Why, why are you guys doing this!? Stranger - To survive, of course. Rice - ......to survive? Stranger - That's right. To survive, and it takes the body of a Food Soul to do that. Ichi - You... Why would you take their bodies? Stranger - Why? A tool, of course. Ichi - What......? Stranger - I will never understand you. The Food Souls have been here for centuries; it's stupid to treat them as though they are human! Stranger - As these things were made by men, their fate should also be in our hands. Stranger - Their benefits accrue to use whether they are alive or dead, so it is worthless to have a "relationship" with them. Ichi! You coward! Rice - Mr. Ichi, please calm down. Master Attendant - So you were responsible for the recent attacks, and not the Fallen Angels?!? Stranger - Fallen? Oh, are you talking about those Food Souls? Well, at this point, there's no harm to tell you the truth. Stranger - Although you refer to them as Fallen Angels now, they were once the original Food Souls. Ichi! Food......Food Souls! Master Attendant - In other words, that person you killed just now was the Merchant's Food Soul? Stranger - What--- were you looking for them? Did you not realize it earlier? How does it feel to witness the death of a Food Soul? Ichi! Why are you still here?! Stranger - It doesn't matter how much I tell you now. Time is running out. Lobster! Help me stall for time! Boston Lobster - Ah! Stranger1 Aaaah! The stranger in black thought Boston Lobster was going to help him stall the party, but instead found his neck tightly clamped Boston Lobster's pincer. Stranger ~ Bost... on... You?!? He tries to fight back but he is no match for a Food Soul; Boston Lobster is far too powerful for him. Stranger ~ Hey, wait! I am...helping you escape...why on earth...? Boston Lobster - you think I'm blind and mindless? Stranger ~ *cough& *cough* ahhhh......! Boston Lobster - I worked with humans for the sake of keeping my promise to you, but you are a scumbag. You make me want to puke! shouldn't your life end as an apology? Before he can say another word, Boston Lobster's giant claw tightens, and the stranger sags, his body becoming motionless. Rice! You... why did you kill him?! Boston Lobster - Oh, aren't you the Food Soul with an empty shell I met last time? Boston Lobster - How on earth can you have sympathy for a low life like that? You want to be their gatekeeping dog? Rice ~ It's our duty as Food Souls to help humans! Have you forgotten? Boston Lobster - Duty!? ...hahaha, hahahahahahaha!!! How cute! Rice ~ ...... Boston Lobster - Humans have been fighting side by side with Food Souls for years, but little do they know they have created something that can turn Food Souls into Fallen Angels. Rice ~ What? turning Food Souls into Fallens? Bosoton Lobster - Why would humans want to do that? Don't you want to know? All right, seeing is believing. Why don't you ask this worm on the ground about it? Boston Lobster reaches into the robes of the stranger and pulls out a syringe. He then grabs the dead Food Soul off the ground and injects the liquid into its body. Without another word, he turns and disappears into the forest. Ichi - Hey, wait up! Don't move! Ichi starts to chase him, but is shocked into stunned motionlessness as the dead spirit, after a sequence of convulsions, lets out a cry of pain. His eyes are terrible to behold, glowing with an unearthly light. Ichi - This... this is a Food Soul? Master Attendant - No. This is... a "Fallen". 2nd Day of Clear Skies Characters Amazake, Ichi, Master Attendant, Rice Story Amazake - Heeellooo...Master Attendant...where are you...? Master Attendant and his companions were able to defeat the weakened Fallen Food Soul, but they realized the war they are fighting... is against one of their own. Ichi - Good lord, I almost didn't make it! Master Attendant - ...... Rice! Why... why must it be this way? Master Attendant - Rice...... Rice ~ Are you saying... we are the same blood with the Fallens...? How could this happen?... All this time... I... Master Attendant - Rice? Rice - ......! Master Attendant - What did you mean by "all this time"? Rice - Eh? What did I just say? Ichi - Did you let out some gibberish because you were too nervous? Rice - I guess so... Sorry about that. Master Attendant - Listen up. I don't know what that guy did to the Food Souls, but trust me, as your contractor, I will not do anything to hurt a Food Soul. Never! Rice - Master Attendant... No, I am fine. sorry for getting you worried. Master Attendant - ...... Ichi - Master Attendant, take a look at this! Master Attendant - What have you found? Ichi - This liquid --- this is a major discovery. Master Attendant - Is this what Boston Lobster used just now? So Food Souls turning into Fallen Angels has something to do with that liquid? Ichi - See this logo? What's that written underneath...? Ichi points to a silver embossed logo on the syringe. A line of fine text is printed just below it. by Nevras Academy Rice - Academy? Master Attendant - Rice, you don't know about it? Nevras Academy was once a place for wizards to learn magic. After humans lost their own magical power, they turned to studying magical tools. Master Attendant - Among those tools, the crystals we use for signing contracts were developed by the Academy. Rice - But then, why did they create this horrible thing? Ichi! That would require a trip to the Academy to find out! Master Attendant - But the Academy is no open for people like us. What should we do? Ichi - Maybe Olivia will know what to do. The problem here is resolved. We'll drop a word to the building material company and then do back to the restaurant. Category:Main Storyline